


Drive Faster

by Bohoartist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, Driving, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohoartist/pseuds/Bohoartist
Summary: Dana Scully had always been proud of her ability to give one hell of a hand job.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr prompt: "I don't want to stop"

Dana Scully had always been proud of her ability to give one hell of a hand job. It was a skill she had acquired and studied in her adolescent years, her Catholic upbringing requiring her to find a stop on the way to “anything but.” The fact that she was contemplating using said skill on her unsuspecting partner while he drove them back to D.C. was unwise, she knew, but she felt like letting sensible Scully have a night off. It had been a full week of enforcing her own “hands off on company time” rule and now Dana felt like coming out to play. 

She reached for the volume knob and turned the radio up before taking the opportunity to drop her hand onto his knee. Mulder glanced her way and smiled, taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips. He sweetly kissed her hand before placing it back on his knee and grabbing the wheel once more. She looked straight out the windshield, the headlights of the occasional passing car illuminating the smirk on her face. Keeping her eyes forward she slowly, so slowly, shifted her hand higher up his leg, softly squeezing and caressing the fabric of his slacks. She heard his breath catch over the melody on the radio as she slid her hand down the slope of the inside of his thigh. Dragging one manicured nail over the hard ridge she found caused her smirk to evolve into full fledged smile.

Mulder cleared his throat, but she refused to acknowledge him, instead she attempted to unbuckle his belt without looking at him. She listened as she heard him let a slow, shaky breath escape his lips before he gently moved her hand out of the way and took himself out, hot and throbbing in the stale air of the car. Scully took just the very tips of her fingers and languidly slid them up the length of his shaft, starting at the thick base, turning and twisting around him, but stopping just shy of the tip. She repeated this maneuver twice before lazily dragging her index finger across the head of his cock, playing in the gathering fluid. She then brought that slick finger to her lips, savoring his tangy essence on her tongue and glanced at him to find his eyes bouncing between her mouth and the road before him. She opened her hand and licked her palm before gripping him firmly at the root of his cock and stroking his full length. The deep groan that issued from that beautiful mouth surprised her. 

“God, Scully. You need to stop.”

She pretended to ponder that suggestion while she pumped him, never missing a beat in her rhythm. “Hmmm, no, I don't want to stop.”

“Scully, I want this night to go further than the front seat of my car. You really need to stop. Now.”

She leaned over, her lips just barely dancing against his ear. “Well then I suggest you drive faster.”


End file.
